Currently, when different conference call systems are engaged in communication, the conference call systems operate as independent audio\video systems, where each system uses its own native environment and feature suite as a stand-alone system. The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) standard is different from one product to another, and as a result, the compatibility level is low. There is not one unified communication system. Each platform comes with native management and monitoring tools and offers different user experiences.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.